dot hack HUNTER
by Hareta
Summary: HxH cast plays the RPG 'The World' with YYH cast as PCs. AU/A bit of OOC-ness/YYH-HxH Crossover fic/no pairing/no OC - It was their sole escape from reality. Such a beautiful world, but still not perfect. Even in a game those who seek power exists.
1. Default Chapter

dot hack//HUNTER  
  
|bY |kURA  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1 : Just a Game  
  
~*~  
  
"Silence! I am not one to tolerate insubordination!"  
  
The shout echoed throughout the whole woods of Meludia, alerting every and all creature in it of the party's presence. Birds fled from the branches of the trees into the sea of dark colors of the twilight sky, disappearing into the horizon as if nothing but an illusion. In the background, a soft melody can be heard playing over and over again, in an undending loop pre-coded by the game's creators and programmers.  
  
In the heart of the forest, where the disturbance has originated, was a party of two sorcerers, a rouge, a thief and a rider. As a group, they have been dubbed 'The Scout Raiders', legendary for their power and influence within the game. Though suspected of being hackers themselves, they are the ones who hunt such users as well as investigate on any unnatural occurences happening within the massive multi-player game of 'The World'.  
  
Amidst the group, one of the sorcerers glared at the thief. The impression upon the player, however, was weak. The sorcerer, clad in a blue tunic-like clothing beneath a red material that went down a few inches below his knees, had a comely face with keen brown eyes. He had the face of a young handsome teenager yet, somehow, something was amiss. Or perhaps the exact opposite. One glance would tell you that he had with him something that was highly unlikely for an adolescent Player Character: a pacifier. No other flowery words can substitute or describe the inappropriate childish thing. The sorcerer had a light blue circular pacifier in his mouth as if it was an essential part of his character. And maybe it was.  
  
The thief looked back at him calmly, black eyes as black as his hair showing surpressed anger. One eyebrow went up in a kind of mild anxiety while he fixed the ends of his white and maroon robes that had come to graze the ground as he sat down on a rock next to the rouge. If you would look closely however, you would see the small sly smile in the corners of his lips. A crazy smile made only by crazy men with greed and bloodlust too intense to be portrayed. Done of brushing the debris from his clothes, his hands came up to his horns, for there were really a couple of them protruding from his head no matter how unbelievable it may seem, and his six ears. A slightly more scrutinizing gaze and it would appear that the said ears were pointed, proving the fact that the character was indeed part elf.  
  
"Yomi-san," the rider with light aquamarine hair wearing what looked like a blue Japanese kimono called quietly. All eyes then shifted to her, the one of the two female characters within the group. "Yomi-san, don't argue. Of course Koenma-sama knows perfectly well what he is doing and it is nothing but for the good of all The World's players."  
  
The one addressed as Yomi, the thief, kept silent, glowered at the rider for a moment before shifting his glare back to the one addressed as Koenma, the sorcerer. The other sorcerer, who is also the other woman of the party, gave Yomi a disapproving look, raking a hand through her short orange-like colored hair. Her pink-violet vest got caught onto a twig at this act and she mumbled something inaudible before getting it un-caught. The rouge with his long silvery white-brown hair remained impartial, brushing away fallen dried leaves from his bare shoulders and loosely white pants clad knees. He softly mumbled something akin to 'why here?' before turning his eyes again to the others.  
  
A slight wind blew and though none could feel it, their hair and loose parts of clothing swayed to the direction it went along with leaves and some soil. It was one of the many programs of the game to make it more realistic, one they often didn't think much of. The World to them was a game and nothing more, but in the contrary, some other players out there...  
  
"You are not planning to leave the group now, are you Yomi?" Koenma asked after a moment of silence has passed. When he received no reply but a single cold look and one-shoulder shrug, he turned to the female sorcerer. "Mukuro, what do you think of this? A friend of yours is part of the group at hand as well, is it not?"  
  
The woman gave him a contemplative look before answering. "Yes...I care not. Hiei knows what should be and what shouldn't be. He knows what kind of players he is with and with that knowledge in mind he should be more careful."  
  
"And so you have no objections with the next mission?" Botan asked.  
  
"None."  
  
"And you, Raizen?" Koenma inquired, turning towards the direction of the rouge.   
  
"My sister-in-law wrote to me that my son is playing The World," the one called Razien stated, giving a side glance to the one beside him, Yomi, who still remained unmoved. "I at least want to make a game safe for him even if I myself cannot be a true father to him."  
  
"Fine. Yomi?" However, thoughts remained unreadable within the elf's obisidian eyes.   
  
It was pathetic, cowardly and foolish, that Yomi knew. To sacrifice a whole party for the safety of the rest of The World players was, indeed, justifiable, and yet it isn't right. Silent laughter. Then again, when had he been with the side of the right? It was not that matter that remained unsettled with him. It was the fact that the group that had been picked, for truly only they seem to possess the characteristics the Scout Raiders were looking for, consisted of the main actors of their little play. It would be foolish to hand them over now that they are already in the second act.  
  
"Yomi?"  
  
"I've decided. Count me in."  
  
~*~  
  
Keen crimson eyes watched the tall, lean figure as it ran by, trailing red behind it. The person watching stood up and jumped off the branch he had been sitting on, intending to run after the other. A blur of black and it seemed as if he disappeared out of thin air.  
  
"Where are you off to, Kurama?" he called in a deep masculine voice to the emerald-eyed redhead when he had caught up with it.   
  
The player referred to as Kurama didn't slow down a bit for he knew all too well that it required his black-clad companion little effort to run alongside him no matter how much smaller his player character was. Making sure that he has enough breath for running, he answered. "To meet Yomi, Hiei. I reckon that their conference is done by now. Are you not going to see Mukuro?"  
  
"Hn. I forgot," Hiei grunted and turned towards a different direction. "I'll meet you later with that idiot," he shouted as he ran away.  
  
"His name is Kuwabara," Kurama muttered needlessly and continued his run alone.  
  
~*~  
  
"When are you ever going to give up?"   
  
The swordsman glared at the black-haired archer before charging at the character again. The player merely dodged it and hit him in the face with a clenched fist. He slumped to the ground, not really feeling the pain but his player character's health meter too low to continue the fight.  
  
"This is no fun. I'm not even using my weapon!"  
  
The defeated orange-topped player made his way languidly to a nearby tree and leaned against it, sitting on the dirty ground of the field. Weakly, he raised his head to look at the one who defeated him. "Use it then," he challenged. "I just bet you don't have a very good aim!"  
  
"Not a good aim, huh? I'm going to make this one miss your head intentionally so just watch." The player took an arrow from the leather bag he carries and 'loaded' his bow, ready to shoot at the idiot who dared provoke him. The said idiot blinked and the next thing he knew - felt - was a searing pain on his cheek.   
  
"Ow!" He exclaimed. He tried to glance behind, but couldn't turn. Beside his head was the arrow's wooden stem, its tip buried deep into the tree's trunk. "Damn!" He cried, feeling the welt on his cheek hurt yet again.  
  
"Ow?" Yuusuke muttered, looking at him bewilderedly. An odd sort of look crossed his face, as if thinking a few things over but he soon shook his head and glared at the other. "Moron. Pain doesn't exist here, Kuwabara...or any other feeling for that matter." He walked over and kicked his side. He then made his way towards the trees, saying something over his shoulder. "That'll teach you to mess with me."  
  
"Yuusuke..." Kuwabara called feebly. Yuusuke turned around, gave him an annoyed look, and continued to walk away, ignoring him. He lay there, looking at the retreating figure and silently thinking that blood doesn't exist in The World so the welt shouldn't really bleed. It was, however, bleeding. He closed his eyes and waited for his party, Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Once sure that he was out of view, Yuusuke began to run, his heart beating fast in his chest.   
  
'Moron. Pain doesn't exist here, Kuwabara...or any other feeling for that matter.'  
  
He closed his eyes and ran, feeling the wind against his face.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Standard Disclaimers Applied. I don't own HxH/YYH and the concept of this story, as well as some of the terms and the game 'The World', was taken from the .hack series which I don't own too. 


	2. Chapter Two

dot hack//HUNTER  
  
|bY |kURA  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2 : Truth Be Told  
  
~*~  
  
"Sensui?"  
  
A sorcerer in white clothing stood at the entrance to the cave, his arms crossed across his chest and sea-green hair falling just past his shoulders. He blinked once and then again, trying to get his eyes used to the darkness of the cave. He called out once more to the person named Sensui, but no response came. He entered, casting a small Fire spell to light his way. Nearing its end, there came to view a small lake in the middle of a vacant space, a comfortable looking couch set on one of its shores, a save-off point right next to it. The sorcerer's lips formed a frown, finding no one, and he started to walk towards the couch when a voice sounded from behind, from the direction he had come from.  
  
"Is that you, Itsuki?"  
  
Itsuki wheeled around quickly, ready to face whoever it was. A few feet behind him stood an archer with ebony hair and wearing black shirt and pants. The tall thin character gave him a small smile, making his otherwise frightening face look a bit more friendly and warm. Handsome in fact, if one would consider. Itsuki lowered his defenses and approached the figure, returning the smile.  
  
"Yes, Sensui. What happened of the virus? Did it work?"  
  
The one dubbed Sensui gave his companion a thoughtful look before proceeding to the couch, motioning for the other to follow him. Itsuki did so without any objections and waited patiently for him to say something, anything.   
  
"Yes, Itsuki, the 'Dusk' worked."  
  
Itsuki turned to him with a serious expression on his face. Sensui leaned forward a little, his eyes glinting oddly, a shade of obsidian light too real to have been part of the game...  
  
"We're nearing it. Just one more..."   
  
~*~  
  
"You're late."  
  
Kurama regarded Yomi calmly, both hands inside the pockets of his green tunic and showing little amusement on his face. He smiled sweetly and sat down on the grassy field next to the slightly taller male, one hand tracing the parallel veins of a single green blade of grass. The other went up to brush away red bangs from in front of his eyes albeit the action was in vain for they fell down again to cover his emerald greens. He tried again to keep his hair away but couldn't until Yomi finally reached over and pulled away his locks, securing them behind his head with a band.   
  
"Thanks," Kurama muttered, doing a move to secure the hold more tightly. He frowned as his fingers touched a familiar material. "Yomi..." he said in a threatening tone.  
  
Yomi looked back at him with innocent eyes. As innocent as a young boy caught with both hands reaching inside the cookie jar that is. Kurama continued to glare at him, but he merely grinned back. "We're thieves," he said, shrugging.   
  
"Right," Kurama agreed, giving the leafy band one last thug before reaching into his pockets as if looking for something. Yomi watched him curiously. A few minutes passed and a triumphant smile graced the redhead's lips as he brought his hands out, one of them holding a card. Yomi's eyes narrowed and he wheeled around to see a vine slithering out of view and into the woods.  
  
"Give that back," Yomi growled, making a grab for the card but not being quick enough and missing. Kurama teasingly smiled at him and turned the card around with his fingers, much like how a majorette twirls her baton. Yomi glared at him and, catching the redhead off-guard, pinned him to the ground, straddling his hips. Kurama gasped in surprise and the other thief took the opportunity to snatch the card from his slender fingers, licking his lips crazily while at it. He then rolled off of him and lay next to him on the grass. "If I loose this, the raiders are going to kill me, Kurama," he said.  
  
Kurama gave a short laugh before shifting to a more comfortable position on the ground. "So what happened at the meeting today? Anything that might interest me?" he asked, shifting his eyes from the thief beside him to the afternoon sky of The World. Such a beautiful color. Why can't the sky in the world be as beautiful, as clean and as clear as the blue one above them now? He marveled at its serenity, missing Yomi's reply.  
  
"Yes," Yomi repeated. When the other still didn't give any sign of recognition, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. Kurama stared straight ahead, his eyes glinting of pleasure and peace. Yomi could have smiled, the color in his eyes were pretty and so full of true life, unlike many of the beautiful but artificial things around them, but quickly reminded himself of what made Kurama's eyes so tantalizing. Shaking his head, he looked deeper into those emerald eyes and saw flashes of light blue, Kurama's eye color in the real world.   
  
This was a usual thing that happens to the other thief. Allowing all of himself to be poured into the game, his soul slowly enters and becomes one with it. Kurama was one of the few players they have come to recognize as 'realas', users that somehow gets some of their real world attributes to appear on their player characters. He frowned at the thought, no one is really sure how this happens, if it's a glitch in the systems or what, but one note has already been declared true - realas level up thrice as fast as normal players and can achieve levels past the maximum of their character. This is the reason the raiders are wary of realas, and of the 'occult', a group of realas humored to be gathering players like themselves.  
  
'Which is not really true,' Yomi thought with a mental smirk. 'The raiders have no idea of what they are up against.'  
  
Yomi suddenly snapped to attention when something caught his eye. He quickly placed a hand over Kurama's eyes to block his vision and used his other hand to grip his arm tightly. Kurama started to protest but he kept his hold firm and the other soon stopped struggling, trembling slightly. When he'd finally relaxed, Yomi let him go and lay back down on his place.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Yomi sighed and lay on his side to look at him. Kurama was already lying on his side. "You..." He reached for a handful of the red locks, savored their smoothness and prettiness, before continuing. "Your hair turned blond...that is its color in the real world, is it not?"  
  
Kurama gasped and gave a pained sort of look before nodding his head dejectedly. He lay back down on his back as Yomi did too. He has done it again. He became so entranced with The World's beauty that he has allowed himself to become too involved yet once more. When will he ever learn that everything in this place is not true? That it really is just a game? No matter how hard he tries to cling to it, or wish to bring it back with him to the real world, it can never be for such things are only fantasies.   
  
"Kurama?" Yomi called his attention. His head swerved to him in response. "You have to be careful next time. That very attitude of yours is what made you a reala and remember that not all players are fond of realas...'  
  
"Is there anything you wish to tell me, Yomi?" Kurama asked seriously. When Yomi looked away, he pressed on. "Something about your little conference, isn't it? About realas?"  
  
Yomi sighed and relented, telling the redhead everything. Kurama paid rapt attention to everything he said, his lips forming a frown once in awhile....  
  
Yomi shrugged. "...the true and only goal of Mission Fantasy is to pinpoint exactly where the occult's hideout is in The World and discover what it is they are up to. But the only way to do that is with realas..."  
  
"And the most famous realas of the game are us, right?" Kurama finished, raking a hand through his red mane. Great. He didn't notice when, but the plant has somehow lost its hold on his hair. Now his flaming red tresses are loose and disheveled. Again. That doubtlessly should be the last thing he is worrying about right now, but it still irritated him. Darn. "We are the most powerful among all the realas in The World and the most suitable of accomplices to the raiders, right? Me, Hiei and Kuwabara?"  
  
"Exactly..." Yomi replied, starting to feel uncomfortable. "I didn't want to get you and your party involved but Koenma thinks it can't be helped...none of the raiders are realas themselves."  
  
"That's because all of you are too intent and serious on your jobs," Kurama said, standing up and brushing grass blades stains from his tunic. "You're no fun," he added teasingly, springing into the woods and leaving Yomi behind.  
  
Yomi smirked at the redhead's back which was quickly slipping out of view in the distance. He turned and fled from the place, unaware of the rouge's eyes set unwaveringly on his figure, the owner of which was scowling darkly. Giving one last glare, the raider walked away as well.   
  
~*~  
  
Mukuro looked away from the still form of Hiei, getting utterly bored. The dark-haired player character's user told her to wait, saying that he'll be back, and took off his visor. What the person is doing in the real world right now is beyond her, but minutes has already passed and she's getting quite impatient.  
  
Boy, she feels like a baby-sitter.  
  
More like a character-sitter really. When a user takes of his visor, his player character goes into some sort of motionless, lifeless state, but it doesn't die and that's a good thing since the user won't have to start from his last save-off point. However, being in its immobile 'trance', it becomes an easy target for other players, particularly thieves, as well as monsters and such within the game. Only two shabby computer-generated goblins have dared to approach and attack them as of now, which she disposed of quickly, no sweat, but Mukuro wonders how much longer it will take Hiei with whatever it is he is busy with.  
  
With no warning, Hiei's crimson eyes which have dimmed suddenly turned lucid and he had on an annoyed expression. He doesn't seem to acknowledge Mukuro's presence next to him. "That was a waste of time..." he mumbled.  
  
"What is?" Mukuro asked, making Hiei jump about a mile. Well, not actually 'jump' since the player character Hiei rarely shows any emotions, but she did see the swordsman blink a couple of times in quick succession as if startled. "What was a waste of time?"  
  
"Hn. None of your business, sorcerer," Hiei answered gruffly in his deep baritone, pulling his sword out, turning it over to inspect its blade, and sheathing it. He stood up and started walking towards the woods, dazily at first but more steady wih each step.  
  
"Now that's rude. That's the way you talk to me after I stuck around here to watch over you?" Mukuro retorted irately, glaring at the back of Hiei's head. The male stopped on his tracks and turned around to face her, a matching glare shooting from his eyes. Mukuro waited for him to speak but he kept silent and moved to a nearby tree, sitting on the ground and leaning against its trunk. She sat somewhere close and crossed her arms in front of her after carefully placing her staff down beside her. "So? You're going to tell me what you did or what?"  
  
Hiei gave her a look that could freeze hellfire but she merely ignored it. Deliberately taking his time, he finally answered. "Hacking into Kurama's user-files." He waited for the sorcerer to comment but she just raised an eyebrow, prompting him to go on. "I found nothing. I can say he - or she - doesn't really trust 'The World's filekeeping super-tight security' the creators keep on bragging about," he said, paused, and smirked. "And he's right not to," he added as an afterthought and rushed on. "There wasn't much info there. Only status reports and such on Kurama and nothing about the user at all."  
  
Mukuro took a moment to digest what has been said and a frown appeared on her lips. "Hack?" The swordsman's look didn't falter a bit and she found herself fighting the urge to flinch. Darn it. How can he so easily say those things in front of her? She's a raider for pete's sake! An authority of sorts within the game! How can he admit to an illegal act so candidly in her presence? Is it because she's a woman? Darn it.   
  
"What? Have any plans of turning me in, Mukuro?" Hiei asked in an inciting tone, a silent challenge in his voice. He laughed inwardly at the look of horror and indecision that passed over Mukuro's facade for a fleeting moment before the sorcerer finally shook her head, the small piece of cloth that covered half of her face managing to conceal what it is intended to hide as it barely kept up with the movement of her head. "Thought so," he said, starting to get to his feet. "I'm going now. I'm meeting up with the thief and that tall idiot who gives all the rest of us swordsmen a bad name."  
  
"Why Kurama's user?" Mukuro asked when Hiei had taken not more than ten steps. The black-haired character didn't bother to turn around and shouted his answer as his form disappeared into the trees.   
  
"I have a guess that he - or she - is part of the occult."  
  
~*~  
  
"I've been waiting for you guys."  
  
Hiei watched as the redhead quickly strode over to the the carrot-topped player character's side, casting a Healing spell he has no doubt stolen from some poor sorcerer. Said goofy-looking swordsman nodded his head as wounds and bruises all over his body disappeared, muttered "Thanks", and struggled to get to his feet with the help of the thief. He shook his head and walked over to the two of them, tossing a flask half-full of neon green liquid at Kurama. The other easily caught it upon instinct and looked back at him with a confused expression. "Hiei?"  
  
"Drink it," he replied. "You've been poisoned."  
  
A thoughtful look passed on Kurama's face before he checked his status, gasping silently at the confirmation of the swordsman's words. He quickly downed the antidote and red liquid soon followed it to raise the redhead's vitality points. He then returned his gaze to Hiei whose eyes were still on him. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I noticed your speed isn't the same as it was this morning," Hiei answered easily, shrugging and covering up faultlessly the true reason, which was that he had hacked into his files earlier. "Careless of you, Kurama," he scoffed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kuwabara groaned, drawing the attention of the two to him. Even rid of all his wounds he still appeared to be out of sorts. Hiei tried to hold back a smirk as well as an insult. Meanwhile, Kurama has asked the sad excuse of a swordsman for the name of the player character who did this to him, assuming that it was a player character since the monsters in this part of the forests are too weak to beat him up that bad even in groups of five or more. He answered "Yuusuke..."   
  
'Yuusuke, huh?' Hiei thought, innocently scanning Kuwabara. The swordsman was four levels below his and Kurama's albeit still pretty strong compared to other gamers. 'We'll see who this Yuusuke is.'  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Standard Disclaimers Applied. I don't own HxH/YYH and the concept of this story, as well as some of the terms and the game 'The World', was taken from the .hack series which I don't own too. 


	3. Chapter 3

dot hack//HUNTER  
  
|by |Kura  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3 : In the Real World  
  
~*~  
  
The blonde sat on the chair next to the bed, sapphire eyes brimming with tears he knew in himself he would never allow to stream down his face. As mournful as his soul can get, he cannot let himself fall into despair and just break down, just cry. No, not when someone needs him right now. Not while there still exists a sliver of hope in him and maybe a way to return things to the way they were before...on the hospital bed lay his friend, still, quiet - in a coma.  
  
"Neon," he silently uttered her name. Both fists clenched in anger, recalling the words to him of the raider thief Yomi about his friend's probable assailants. Even if he learns of no means to wake her up, he vows to at least find the persons responsible for her state - and somehow make them pay.   
  
However, there lingers the shadow of guilt in his mind...  
  
He leaned forward slightly, bringing his lips closer to the unconscious girl's ears, and whispered his silent promise, "I swear that I will do anything and everything I can to find them, even to the extent of allying myself or going against the Scout Raiders and The World. I will find them, no matter what, and get even for you...I'm sorry, Ne-" He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening as if he wasn't expecting himself to apologize. He stared at the limp body, hesitated, and then continued, "I'm sorry...I might as well have been one of those who did this to you..."  
  
He leaned back and raked a hand through his now disheveled blond hair, a lot like how Kurama does within the game. He pulled the curtains back and saw that outside it was already very dark. Letting them fall back into place with a soft swishing sound, he crossed his arms over the space beside Neon and rested his head on top of it, staying for the night.  
  
"Kuroune..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Jing Freecs turned around at the sound of his son's voice, calling to him from the entrance of the house he and his aunt Mito, Jing's loving sister-in-law who has in more than one way became a mother to his son after her sister died, lives in. He stood there, arms crossed in front of him, lips set in a pout, and beads of tears threatening to spill. The father shook his head and started walking back to him, pulling slightly on the strap of the backpack slung over his back. Gon ran to meet him halfway, his large brown eyes full of hope that maybe, just maybe, his father is staying longer this time around. Jing internally flinched at the look.  
  
"Gon, you know I have to go now," he said, ruffling the little boy's spiky midnight black hair. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Promise," he added, kissing the boy's forehead. Gon didn't say anything, just looked back at him silently. "Oh come on, cheer up. I want to stay but I really need to go to this conference."  
  
The little kid remained still for a moment, before hugging him around the middle. "It's not fair," he cried, clutching to his father's waist more tightly, almost knocking the wind out of his elder. "You've only come back and now you have to go again!" he exclaimed, pulling away and looking up at him indignantly. "What is it you do, anyways? Can't I come with you?"  
  
Jing looked back resentfully at his son's wide, doe-like eyes before answering, "No, Gon you can't. And as for what job I do, you'll know it when you get older..." He heaved a sigh and glancing up, he saw Mito standing a few meters from them, a worried look on her face. "Right now though," he said, placing both hands on either of Gon's shoulders, "I need you to care for your Aunt. I'm not going to be here so that leaves you to protect her, right?"  
  
"...Right," Gon agreed after a while, finally relenting. He sniffed a couple of times and took a step back, smiling up at his father. "Good luck, Dad."  
  
"Thanks," he replied. "You be good now." And he turned on his heels to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
The silver-haired kid walked the dark corridors of his house - or rather, mansion, for his house seems too big to be called one - , resenting the fact that he is on his way to his older brother's room to ask the help of the other. Stopping in front of his wooden door, he heaved a sigh and knocked, the sound made echoing up and down the halls. After a while, when he was already considering to return to his own quarters, the door opened, revealing a room almost completely filled with porcelain dolls...in the middle of it was his brother, the chair he is sitting in turned back from the ever turned on computer to face him, bits and pieces of chips all over his shirt. 'And he's supposed to be older than me and therefore better, wiser, cleaner and more mature,' he thought disgustedly as he entered, his brother's more or less Chinese-like eyes trained on him. He stopped a few feet from the other, glaring, and unnerving him.   
  
"Well, what do you want, Killua?" the older male asked finally, loosing it.   
  
"I need you to give me the back-up copy of access codes to the files of The World," Killua stated blatantly, shooting looks that could kill. "You do have them, don't you Milluki? I remember you hacking into the main system server about half a year back."  
  
"Yeah, I have it," the fat boy dubbed Milluki answered, a smirk replacing the former look of fear on his face. "Not that I would give it to you. You've managed to hack into a couple of user files already, right? Why not just-"  
  
"It takes too much time," Killua cut him off, leaning on one of the walls of the room next to the life-size doll of a little girl...  
  
"So?" he muttered sarcastically. "It took me a long time too, you know. Why spare you the..."  
  
Killua tuned out Milluki's voice and idly pushed off the wall, grasping the nearest doll by the neck. He called his brother who looked back at him, eyes widening as the sight struck home to his fat brain. Sneering, Killua said, "I'm kind of in a hurry." The next second, a disc was flying right at his face and he caught it just in time, letting go of the little girl that instantly crumpled to the floor. Mumbling his thanks, he sauntered out of the room, Milluki's cursing following him out.  
  
~*~  
  
He woke up with a start, feeling the blanket being draped over his sleeping form. He looked up, meeting kindly warm brown eyes, the concerned gaze of which was on him. He had almost punched the unwelcomed intruder right at the face before he realized that it was just Leorio, an intern at the hospital he was acquainted with. However, it was already well into the night, probably around one, so what is he doing here?  
  
"Kurapika, it's me," Leorio said as if unsure if his friend recognizes him in the dark. He quickly got hold of the two clenched fists and held them back. Still half-asleep, the blonde tried to come loose from his grip and the other let him go after a while. "I apologize for disturbing your sleep."  
  
Kurapika rubbed sleep from his eyes and though still drowsy, he was awake enough to manifest his usual wariness. His eyes narrowing - either from exhaustion or alertness, Leorio had no way to tell - he asked Leorio what he was doing there at such an unreasonable time. Leorio's answer was simple enough; he came back to get some things he had forgotten earlier that day and was told by the nurse at the information desk downstairs that Kurapika was up here, visiting Neon. Knowing Kurapika, and knowing how cold it can get inside an air-conditioned hospital room during the night, he went up to bring him a blanket and was just placing it on him when he suddenly woke up.   
  
Kurapika looked at the taller boy dubiously, his gaze stopping abruptly at the welt on his cheek he knows he has seen before but can't quite remember when and where, before turning his attention back to the unconscious person. Elbows bent on the bed, his head propped up by his hands, and eyes staring blankly at nothing, he looked absolutely lost to the intern. Leorio wanted to reach out, but was hesitant, lest the other be afraid of him. Although after a minute of watching him in silence - Kurapika seemed oblivious to the gaze and looked like he'd forgotten of Leorio's presence already -, he finally scrounged up enough courage and tapped the boy on his shoulder.   
  
"Tell me about it?"  
  
~*~  
  
Killua stifled a yawn as the fruit of two hours worth of work appeared on his screen. Stretching his arms behind his head, he hit the 'Save' button and stood up to walk towards his bedside table. Rummaging through its top drawer, he found the disc his brother gave him earlier and returned to his computer. Its monitor reads:  
  
Username: Yuusuke  
  
Password: foxbear  
  
Player: Gon Freecs  
  
Age: 12  
  
Address: Whale Island   
  
Notes: Unknown Involvement (Reala)  
  
It was the most basic of information about a user and his player character one needs to access much more informative files. Killua frowned, debating whether to laugh or scoff at the odd password. He paused, decided to do neither, and popped the CD into the right drive instead. Within the next second his fingers started flying over the keys of the keyboard, input of data at a speed so fast it would have made a normal person watching dizzy. Endless strings of letters, numbers and symbols streamed past so quickly, amazing that he can read and even understand them at such a rate, then everything just stopped, all the incomprehensible lines, phrases and words falling into order. His eyes narrowed, finding that there were two Freecs registered in The World's files, both of which living in the Whale Island. A brother perhaps? It would do good to check this player as well and he clicked on the name "Jing Freecs"...  
  
...and then he gasped as the files indicated that "Jing Freecs" played Raizen, a character he knows of well. Too well. Mukuro has been talking of him ever since the rouge has joined the Scout Raiders barely a year ago, a powerful ally who has proven himself one too many times. Judging by that, and the age down on his files, Killua might as well presume that he is Gon Freec's father.  
  
'Two powerful characters who are related to each other in the real world...the older one a raider and the younger one, a reala...this might prove interesting,' Killua thought, downloading all the vital information and shutting down his computer.   
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Mukuro?" Jing asked the young girl next to him, startling her a bit at the use of their friend's username even though they were in a meeting in the real world. The 'young girl', Menchi or, as everyone calls her in The World, Botan, just shrugged her shoulders and pointed at the male sitting on his other side, indicating that he is better off asking the other. Jing nodded his head and turned towards the person, asking him the same question but with the use of Mukuro's real name this time.  
  
Hysoka, also known as Yomi in the game, faced him with that eerie look on his face everyone else but him seems to have gotten used to. Then again, they had known him longer seeing that he has only been in the group for scarcely a year. 'A matter I need not bother myself for the moment,' he thought dryly as Hysoka told him that Mukuro is attending to some personal business and just had to miss the meeting. Again, Jing just nodded his head and turned away, glancing at the others in the room with them.  
  
Menchi on his left had the appearance of a spunky teenager, pink hair in braids so unlike Botan's wispy light blue hair. On the other hand, if she had resembled her player character a bit more she would have been then considered a reala, which she holds pride in that she is not. Next to Botan, sitting to her left, was a man of short grayish hair, parted evenly at the center and wearing a suit. He was a bit tall, prim and stick-like, but that was not what made him stand out. It was the merest - not to mention the weirdest - fact that Mr. Satotsu appears to lack a mouth. Although not quite as disturbing as how Hysoka looks like a joker straight out of a deck of playing cards, it was another thing Jing is yet to make himself comfortable with as everyone else seems unfazed whenever he speaks so suddenly and queerly. He plays an unheard of character, one who tends to keep a low profile and hangs around different taverns and pubs of different towns, hearing the latest gossips and news. Simply put, he was their 'intelligence', the one who collects any information they might need. Next, to the left of Mr. Satotsu and sitting right across the round table from him, was none other than the head of their group. Old but effervescent Chairman Netero plays the young, handsome teenager Koenma. Though different in looks, both had that air of authority about them that Jing - Raizen if he is in the game - can't help but respect. The next chair over was unoccupied as of today - Mukuro's. Sitting next to her however was Hysoka and next to Hysoka was Jing himself, bringing the small circle to a close.  
  
Jing snapped back to attention as Satotsu spoke of a new reala he had come to hear of in a tavern at Kairna, the town closest to the forests of Meludia. The player character's name is 'Yuusuke' and is supposedly a powerful one. Though quite a troublemaker, it seems that he has made no moves and is no way related to the occult. However it would be best to keep an eye on him.   
  
He watched as Netero nodded his head and then asked if Satotsu thinks this Yuusuke would be fitting to join in the mission. The mouthless man replied that he doesn't see any reason for him to be a liability, but there's no reason for him to have the will to help them either. Netero made a brief reply to this and turned to the rest of them, signaling the start of their conference, which was about - what else? - the mission.  
  
He told them that the reason he is holding the meeting in the real world is that he wants avoid any other character evesdropping on them in the game. Mukuro is missed for the day but Hysoka would be the one to fill her in on everything that they are to discuss.  
  
"As we've talked about, the mission's objective is to know the location of the occult. We have already picked the group of realas who are to lead us there..." Here he gave Hysoka a warning glance for he knows that the other is not so keen with this idea as his character, Yomi, had so...creatively...shown. "...and they have already been sent e-mails asking for their aid. As we know, the occult allows only realas to communicate with them and so it might not be wise if all of us accompany this group. One or two should be able to pass scrutiny but not more..." He did a sweeping glance that took in everyone within the small air-conditioned room. "...The question then is who will be the ones to go?"  
  
Jing would have wanted to join the mission but then remembered a certain conversation between a redhead and a black-haired character he overheard yesterday...Hysoka had no qualms and presented himself promptly which surprised no one for they knew of his bond with one of the realas. Obviously, Satotsu cannot join, his character being a weak one, and Menchi refused, within good reasons for Botan is their unofficial messenger, being the only rider among them. Chairman Netero was about to say something when he caught Jing's gaze, which held a silent message, and Hysoka volunteered Mukuro at the lost of his rather short patience.  
  
"That's settled then," Netero announced, rising to his feet. "We will all meet tomorrow in the forests of Meludia at 1200 hours. Until then." Everyone else rose, bowed politely to each other and left the room, leaving Jing behind with the elderly man. He gave him a thoughtful glance before asking what he wanted.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
~*~  
  
He frowned at the message that appeared on his screen as he opened his inbox. It was short, rather too straight to the point, and he didn't quite understand it...  
  
***Sir,  
  
Your presence is expected tomorrow, at 1200 hours in the heart of the forests Meludia. The Scout Raiders will meet you there concering a mission realas' assistance are seeked for. Please come. Thank You.  
  
Scout Raiders***  
  
...However, making up his mind, he decided to see what the raiders are up to this time and come to the designated place tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Standard Disclaimers Applied. I don't own HxH/YYH and the concept of this story, as well as some of the terms and the game 'The World', was taken from the .hack series which I don't own too. 


	4. Chap 4

dot hack//HUNTER  
  
|by |Kura  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4 : Four Realas  
  
~*~  
  
The redhead shook his head at the sight of the two swordsmen bickering at each other before him. The insults and glares have lasted for an hour at most already, ever since they came across each other in different parts of the Meludia forests coincidentally. Coincidentally? It was quite strange to him that the three of them should be in the same place around the same time. The other two will not give him a reason for being there, though both of them looked quite nervous when he asked. He is even starting to wonder if they were there for a cause as same as him albeit he must admit that that is unlikely...  
  
Curious to say, he was snapped out of his endless thinking by silence from his two companions. He looked up and found the swordsmen apart and quiet, the taller one sitting cross-legged on the ground by his feet, leaning against a tree that stood across from the one that the other smaller character was sitting atop of.   
  
Sighing, Kurama stood up and crossed the little prairie, feeling Kuwabara's eyes on the back of his head, to stop beneath the branches Hiei was on. Crimson eyes were closed as if in sleep, though he knew all too well that players cannot do that while playing the game. Rest maybe, but not sleep. Checking in and 'sleeping' in inns meant temporary black-outs and recovery of status but nothing more. He called the name of the black-clad and haired figure who merely lifted one eyelid to look at him tiredly.   
  
"What?"  
  
Kurama shrugged and motioned for him to come down from his perch. Hiei complied, jumping down and landing easily and silently next to him. Glaring eyes met calm emerald ones, both of which turned wary the next second as a shout was heard coming from their third companion. Facing his direction, they saw another character, an archer wearing a simple yellow shirt with blue pants and black belt, wristbands on both wrists and his hair the color of obsidian yet having glints of green near the edge when it catches the light of the sun.   
  
Narrowing his eyes, Hiei approached cautiously, knowing that this was Yuusuke. He has good reasons not to trust someone like him, a reala whose father is a raider. Really, how can one come up with such an iniquitous and conniving character? He might very well be a spy on them or...Hiei harbors no feelings of concern for the Scout Raiders, the group have long since manifested their abhorrence of realas even though they would not so openly admit it to The World, but he does, however, find the situation before him now...interesting. He wonders, who are father and son against? The raiders or their small party of realas? The occult? Doubtful...  
  
Hiei pulled out of his thoughts and stopped in his almost automated walk when he felt a hand placed gently on his shoulder. The thought that he shouldn't have felt that touch passed flittingly through his mind before he looked up to see Kurama's green eyes glinting something akin to a warning. Hiei held that gaze for awhile, marveling at how the emeralds turned to sapphires at a blink and then back again, expressing the beholder's emotions so easily. He was transfixed, until a rather cocky voice broke the silence.   
  
"So, the redhead is a reala," Yuusuke said and everyone in the small clearing turned to look at him. "I can see it in his eyes," he stated as if an explanation was necessary. "I beat Kuwabara up because I abhor players who rely on The World and turns the game into an escape from the reality."  
  
At this, Kuwabara suddenly stood and brought his hand up, the tip of his sword halting just below Yuusuke's neck. A blur of black was seen at the corners of everyone's eyes and Hiei was standing beside the two, his sword raised as well, weight on Kuwabara's as he positioned it on top of the other's. Quickly he added pressure and the sword below fell on the ground with a shout from its owner.  
  
"Hiei, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"   
  
Now Hiei's sword was the one pointing at Yuusuke's neck. He growled at both characters as Kurama stepped up behind him with a confused look on his beautiful face, strands of blood-colored hair blowing freely in the wind. Quietly, evenly, he spoke in a controlled voice.  
  
"And how do you know that this is our escape from reality?" he asked, glare directed at the next shortest. Yuusuke didn't reply and Hiei wasn't expecting him to. He continued with a sneer. "That's because you're like us, a reala, isn't it Yuusuke?"  
  
Yuusuke looked up at them with glistening eyes, as if tears were threatening to fall, confirming the swordsman's words. Hiei snorted and lowered his sword as the idiot gaped at them. Behind him, Hiei heard Kurama gasp silently as the redhead moved a hand to reach for the character whose tears are starting to stream down his face. Recalling back on the events of last night and the files he has read on Yuusuke, or rather, Gon, he came up with the fact that Yuusuke was actually just a young child in the real world. Twelve years old to be exact. So young...A hidden smirk...just as young as Hiei actually is.  
  
It must be hard pretending something you're not. This kid Gon, whoever he is, tries to be a bully in The World but is obviously a good kid in the real one. Hiei thought it over and made up his mind. This kid is too young, too innocent. Most probable is that he has no intentions in The World but to escape reality, just like him. It's even possible that he does not know of his father's involvement in The World as a raider and if so, the man didn't know of his son being a reala. If Raizen did, Yuusuke wouldn't be in front of them now.  
  
~*~  
  
The rouge ran through the forest swiftly, his eyes darting from side to side, searching. This is Koenma's idea of fun? What if they don't find the realas before 1200 hours? Would they then leave and think of the message as someone's practical joke? What of the mission then? Of course, they don't expect them to come at all, but still there's the chance that some of them are coming...  
  
...at 1200 hours in the heart of the forests Meludia...  
  
How foolishly general in your words can you get?! The 'heart' is known only to the Scout Raiders!  
  
Raizen seethed with anger as he hacked away on the vines with his dagger. The brunette had mentioned that it was all for a 'reason' but won't tell him what that 'reason' was. To hell with him. Him and his idea of 'fun'.If they fail now, who knows what may happen in The World, what the occult can accomplish? Koenma always had what seemed like outlandish ideas but this one was far on top of the list!  
  
~*~  
  
Yuusuke has finally calmed down, managing to gain back his cocky manners. Of course the three players surrounding him can see right through his mask. Kurama inwardly smiled, glad to know that underneath Yuusuke's tough-guy facade is just a kid, a troubled one maybe, but a kid nonetheless - and a possible friend.  
  
If only he knew who this Yuusuke really is...  
  
Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he pointed to Kuwabara his sword that lay forgotten amidst the greenery. That wasn't the only thing he noticed though and a small frown appeared on his lips as he contemplated over the slight glare Hiei was giving Yuusuke. Wariness still swam around the two pools of blood that were Hiei's fiery crimson eyes. Kurama started to feel uneasy and fidgeted in place, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Yuusuke seemed to have noticed this and smiled reassuringly at him, extending a hand for a shake. The thief smiled back at him brilliantly and took the hand offered, grasping it in a firm handshake and sealing their friendship.   
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted, Kuwabara," Yuusuke apologized, glancing at the taller character. He involuntarily flinched as something crossed his mind. "Uh...tho-your wounds, they didn't carry over to the real world, did they?" he asked uncertainly, dreading the reply which he knew all too well.  
  
"Some of them," Kuwabara answered just as uncertainly but a smile soon graced his face. "Don't worry about it," he added, taking Yuusuke's hand as if it had been offered and shaking it vigorously.  
  
Kurama looked at Kuwabara then and had a sudden mental image of last night, a certain young intern and his wound, a welt on his cheek. The one on Kuwabara's face was almost identical to that of Leorio's. Maybe-  
  
No, that's highly unlikely. He shouldn't think of it that way, and even if it was true then so what? The fact was a minor one and very irrelevant, one he shouldn't bother himself with. However, there might come a time-  
  
Hiei's grunt pulled Kurama out of his musings. It seems that the archer has tried to befriend him as well but he only shrugged it off. Then again, Hiei never was much of a socialist. It was even a rare instance that he only grunted at someone's offer of friendship - heaven knows what he and Kuwabara had to go through just to earn the diminutive swordsman's trust - and Hiei didn't really show any sign of refusal. That was good enough for Kurama and he gave Yuusuke a small nod to tell him that everything was fine.   
  
"So now that we're all friends," Kuwabara started.  
  
'Friends?' Kurama thought, discreetly raising an elegant eyebrow at the phrase. Now that's a new word. They were acquaintances in The World, yes, and a party, but never had any of the three of them dare to call the other two friends. Comrades, allies, even companions, but never friends. It was too intimate a word. Everything seems to have changed now though. He's beginning to wonder whether Yuusuke would bring them good luck or terrible fate.  
  
"We get to do things together!" Kuwabara exclaimed gleefully like a hopeless idiot Hiei claims him to be really one.   
  
A bit pressured, Kurama glanced to the side where his computer's clock is only visible to him and saw that it was nearly half an hour after 1200 hours. He turned back to his friends and did a quick little bow of apology. "Gomen nasai, Kuwabara, but whatever it is you are to do, I cannot join you. Yuusuke, it was nice meeting you. I have to go now. Ja." He started to walk away but a small but strong hand encircled his wrist, pulling him to stop.   
  
"Where are you going, Kurama?"  
  
He sighed and faced Hiei, knowing that it would be both pointless to run away or just plain tell a lie. "I think I'll need to quit the party," he said, looking at all three of them seriously. No one said anything and so he rushed on. "I just received a message from the Scout Raiders. I'll be helping them on their next mission. Normally I won't care to of course but Yomi has told me of this mission yesterday and I find it to my...well, I might just discover the answers I've been looking for if I help them on this one. The message told me to be here and that's why I came but didn't tell the two of you that I would be playing today."  
  
Silence followed Kurama's long, rather hurried, statement. Silence that was broken by a deep laugh from a character hidden in the shadow of a tree. All four of them faced its direction and assumed defensive stances, ready to take on whoever it was. The person pushed off the tree's trunk on which it has been leaning against and stepped into the light to reveal himself.  
  
"Yomi!" Kurama exclaimed as soon as he recognized who it was. He dropped his guard and strode towards the other thief, hitting him lightly on the head. "You scared us, don't you know? What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Yomi asked in a tone Kurama couldn't quite read. "Haven't you just said the reason yourself? Or have you forgotten that I'm a raider?" He walked towards the other three, giving each of them a scrutinizing lookover. "It looks like all of you are here already. To tell you the truth I didn't expect any to come."  
  
"All of us?" Hiei repeated sharply, fighting back the urge to strangle the black-haired raider before him. Instead, he shifted his eyes to Kurama who was looking at him with a question in those deep green eyes. A slight shake of his head failed to vanquish his comrade's worrying and he resorted to fixing his gaze on the trees around them. Something caught his attention and he watched with mild interest as someone with blue hair rode away on top of her grunty.  
  
"All of you, our dear rea-"  
  
"We're anything but dear and yours," snapped Hiei, his eyes meeting Yomi's with a dangerous glint in it only realas can ever dream of making evident within the game. He crossed his arms across his chest and spared each of his three companions a glance before continuing. "Just tell us what the hell is going on in here. As far as I can guess, Kuwabara and Yuusuke have received the same mails as Kurama and I, am I right?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Koenma-sama!" Botan exclaimed, pulling her grunty to a stop in front of her brunette leader. Koenma looked up at her, the faint green glow surrounding the end of the staff he held with his right hand fading quickly.  
  
"Botan, have you found them yet?" he asked her as she dismounted, flashing him a smile.   
  
"Hai! Yomi-san found them together with Yuusuke...Koenma-sama, that was what fun you were talking about this morning! Did you know they will meet each other?" she said accusingly, though smile still in place.  
  
"Yes, all would be easier if they take Yuusuke into their group first," he answered lightly, not really thinking of it. He looked back at her seriously then and took something out of his pocket, a green stone. "Here, use this Search Stone to find the others and call them to the 'heart', Botan," he instructed, thrusting it into the palm of her hand. "I'll fetch Yomi and our...new friends...and meet you there."  
  
"Yes, Koenma!"  
  
~*~  
  
The cave of Irima is a known spot for suicide among The World players. Either that, or a total waste of their time. Many have been lost in it, the obscure labyrinth going deep into the earth. Water floods many of its countless tunnels and passageways, the cave walls nothing but blockades to the raging waters of the Kuro River, the river of the dark underground. The maze itself contains no save-off points, save perhaps its end which only four players, the spawns of darkness, has ever reached.  
  
"Itsuki, we've got mail."  
  
Sensui sat on the couch, his eyes trained at the empty space in front of him where his command panel is open only for him to see. The bottle green-haired character came to sit down next to him, bringing up his own command panel, and pressing air to open his mailbox. Beside him, Sensui made some motions in the air as well with his hands, forwarding the message which he received moments after.  
  
***Dark Angel (and Gatekeeper, if ever),  
  
None of the other raiders will be going with us, this job should be no problem. All of our realas are here, except for the one with the username Kuroune. I've already asked Hiei about him, but he said he didn't know where he is and hasn't seen him for awhile now. We can use Yuusuke, that new reala I've told you about already - he's coming with us anyway.   
  
I'm going now. Yomi and I will meet up with you later in the forests of Araneae. See you then.  
  
Reminiscence***  
  
Itsuki heaved a sigh of relief and closed his command panel, facing Sensui.  
  
"Ever wonder why she calls herself 'Reminiscence'?"  
  
~*~  
  
Standard Disclaimers Applied. I don't own HxH/YYH and the concept of this story, as well as some of the terms and the game 'The World', was taken from the .hack series which I don't own too.   
  
gruntylike chocobos in the gam Final Fantasy, grunties are used as means of transportation in 'The World'. 


End file.
